The Pennsylvania Defense Against Zombie Invasion
by Voodoo Doll Mana
Summary: My friends and I took Mr. Brooks advice and decided to prepare before they could find us. This is our outline to Pennsylvania's strategic defense against the undead legions.


**The Pennsylvania Defense Against Zombies**

**Greater Erie County Coalition Committee's**

**First Edition of Departmental Infrastructures **

**As Presented By Chairperson MT. Frye **

**for Prewar Preparations Committees**

The Greater Erie County Coalition of the PDAZ has created this strategic plan of resource and tactical deployment and management in case of a Phase One through Four Outbreak in preparation for a Z-Level Crisis. This plan is drafted and presented by Chairperson MT. Frye on Sunday December 16, 2007. This is the PDAZ's initial intelligence and premeditated strategy in case of a Z-Level Outbreak and Crisis.

In order to reform and recuperate a modest lifestyle for survival through a Z-War or a Post Z-War, the PDAZ has taken these first steps in arranging a plan for management of community resources, goods, trades, tactical training, defense coordination, etc… in order to secure the safety and continuation of the human race.

**The "Frye" Plan **

Department of Tactical and Martial Resources

Weaponry

Ammunition

Armor

Defense Training

Tactical Training

Prewar Outfitting of Troops

Prewar Defensible Area(s) Scouting

Prewar Mock Training Missions

Post War Policing and Punishments

Department of Natural Resources

Food

Water

Crops

Animals

Environmental Resources

Food and Water Management

Food Storage and Stockpiling for Seasonal Recession

Food and Water Distribution

Environmental Resources Conservation

Prewar Environmental Resource Scouting

Prewar Education

Department of Human Resources

Able Body Workforce

Classification of Work Resourcefulness

Reeducation of Untrained Non-trade Workforce

Specialized Training Programs

Duty Rosters

Housing

Personal Management and Distribution

Populace Management

Department of Tools and Trades

Farm Equipment

Animal Tack

Carpentry, Masonry, Blacksmithing Tools

Equipment for Repairs

Maintenance of Tools, Tack, and Repairs

Small Farm Manufacturing

Distribution of Tools and Trade

Prewar Stockpiling

Department of Morale

Distribution of Clothing

Distribution of Blankets

Organization of Meetings and Speeches

Slogan Campaigns

Distribution of Books and Downtime Resources

Department of Health and Hygiene

Medical Staffing

Medical Supplies

Distribution of Drugs and First Aid

Management of Medical Resources

Distribution of Hygienic Materials

Manufacturing of Hygienic Materials

First Aid Education and Training to the Populace

Hygienic Education and Training to Populace

Waste Removal and Disposal System Management

Prewar Training System

Department of Education

Reeducation of Untrained Non-trade workforce

Education of Trade and Specialized Skills

Education Programs for the Youth

Historical Documentation

Communications Development and Management

Stockpiles of Educational and Historical Materials

Education of General Populace on Laws and Community "Harmony" Programs

**Prewar Preparations Committees **

Relocation

Resources

Education

Public Relations

Research and Study

Tactical Training

**Phases of a Z-Level Crisis**

**Phase 1 **: _"The Mansion" Scenario_

Small outbreak area

Localized to countywide containment area

**Questions for the Coalition**:

What is the first steps to be taken?

Are there Rules of Engagement between PDAZ's and locals?

Do we fight or flee?

What's the plan of attack?

How do we conduct a retreat/relocation and to what degree?

Do we work in groups, communities, or solo missions?

**Phase 2**: _"Raccoon City" Scenario_

Mid-class Outbreak

City, state, to territory sized containment area

**Questions for the Coalition**:

What is the initial duty of a PDAZ, to protect family or community?

What are the Rules of Engagement between PDAZ and local authorities as well as community members and/or refugees?

What is the plan of retreat, long distance or fortified location?

Do we work in small groups (5-10 people), or large parties of "Caravans" to evacuate refugees?

Is the duty of the PDAZ at this point to defend homes and communities or the refugees evacuating the area or our family's survival?

**Phase 3**: _"28 Days Later" Scenario_

Large Outbreaks

National to continental containment area(s)

**Questions for the Coalition**:

What is the plan for evacuation?

What is the Rules of Engagement with other evacuees and refugees?

Do we remain in small family units and groups (5-10 people) or go on solo survival missions?

Do we try to regroup in designated "Safe Zones" or remain in cells?

**Phase 4**: _"Doomsday" Scenario _

Global Outbreaks

Humanity on the edge of extinction

No containment areas left

**Questions for the Coalition**:

Do we try to remain in groups or self survival?

Do we try to regroup?

Do we try to reestablish small areas of humanity?

Is it "Everyman For Himself" or is there still orders to follow?

What is the PDAZ's final directives?


End file.
